Home Truths
by kitto-be-alright
Summary: It's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back but it's just as hard to hear some brutal home truths. Daisuke didn't mean to say what he did but that doesn't stop it from being the truth.


It was a strange day that day, bright but at the same time cold and windy – exactly the type of day that Hikari, a petite, brunette in her twenties, loved. Walking around a quiet park near her house, she took in the smell of the grass and trees, letting the wind blowing around her, caress her skin. She felt content and at peace but perhaps if she had known how quickly this peace could be broken, she would have been a little more wary of the beautiful day.

"Hikari, I have to tell you something." The voice of her he companion said.

"Hmm what?" She questioned softly her eyes closed still taking in the smells and feel of nature.

"I, I don't know where to start"

Her trance broken, Hikari looked up at her male counterpart. "Takeru when has there ever been a time when you haven't been able to tell me something? Just spit it out!" She chuckled, "Don't be so silly!" She then poked him in the stomach and ran off expecting a playful chase to ensue.

However far from the banter she had thought would come in reply she only received a deep sigh. Hikari looked back at Takeru, a blonde haired, blue eyed man of athletic build, and lifted one eyebrow in confusion. "What is it?" She asked seriously.

But all she got in reply was yet another deep sigh.

"If all you're going to do is sigh then I'm not going to listen!" She stated folding her arms. "I'm just going to sit here and play with these flowers." She laughed turning her back on Takeru and taking seat on the grass.

Takeru's palms were sweaty. Looking around the park he noticed that he and Hikari were now the only two people there. If he was going to do this, now would be the perfect time. But he really did not know where to begin. Trudging heavily up towards Hikari, he could feel himself getting all the more nervous, but of course, he knew he couldn't carry on the way he was. He knew that he had to tell her exactly how he was feeling, she deserved to know the truth – he owed her at least that much.

It did not make it any easier though. He could see Hikari was now concentrating intently on making dozens of daisy chains and it did not look nearly half as strange as it should have, considering she was an adult woman playing with flowers in the way that four year olds do. Takeru smiled in spite of himself, he could not help it, he was in love with this youthful almost childish trait of hers. A trait he feared she could lose if he really did tell her everything. He took a deep breath, if he kept this up he would lose his nerve. He shook his head.

"Don't be an idiot!" He scolded to himself, "You have to tell her."

He was now looming over her, watching her as she completed a daisy head band and started on yet another chain. He could feel his heart now, beating 100 beats a second, his breath too had started to quicken. Was he really about to do what he was? To this woman, this amazing woman, he had known since he was just eight years old was he really going to let everything fall to ruin on a mere feeling? But he knew, he knew that it wasn't just a "mere feeling". It was the one thing he was sure of. He knew it was something altogether stronger, something that would eventually rear its ugly head even if he did leave it unsaid, but if he allowed that to happen, the consequences would be much, much worse.

"Hikari," He started speaking to her back.

"Hmm?" Something in his voice must have given him away for with a nanosecond of him speaking, Hikari's shoulders had stiffened, her posture straight yet defensive.

"Hikari, this…"

"Don't say it," she interrupted still stringing daisies together, "please, please don't say it."

There was no mistaking the dread in her voice and he found he was now resisting the urge to cry out, but he knew he had say it now, he had opened a can of worms he just could not reseal.

"Hikari stop!" He said assertively grabbing her hand making her drop another new chain. He turned her to face him. "You need to listen to me. Hikari we can't keep this up."

She turned away from him, shrugged and proceeded to pick up the fallen daisies. "Keep what up?" She asked nonchalantly.

Takeru could feel himself getting angrier now, was she really doing this? Was she really going to act like this wasn't happening? "We can't keep pretending that we love each other!" He shouted and immediately regretted it; Hikari was now looking at him eyes wide in horror. Of course they had, had their arguments, like every couple they argued a lot and arguments seemed to be a daily occurrence these days but whilst she could scream the house down, he had always been so good at keeping his emotions in check.

"Hikari, I'm sorry." He said in a small voice.

"I haven't been pretending." She said coolly, the daisy chain now forgotten as Hikari stood up, her eyes, now dangerous, crimson, slits staring straight into Takeru's blue ones.

"Hikari we both know…" Takeru started but stopped when he realised Hikari had turned her back on him again.

Hikari would have been lying if she had said she didn't see this coming but she hadn't thought it would come so soon and is any case expecting it didn't make the pain any more bearable. She didn't want to face him, If this was it, she didn't want Takeru to bear into her soul like she knew he could, if this was it for them then she wasn't going to let Takeru see her weak and fragile self – she wasn't going to let him see her cry and so she turned away.

Looking down at the grass beneath her feet, fists clenched she sighed. "Is it that girl?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

There was a genuine shock about his voice and Hikari suddenly felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around her. She let herself lean back into him like she had done time and time again but for some reason his embrace felt oddly unsafe.

"It has nothing to do with her! I promise you!" Takeru assured, his arms wrapping tighter around her.

Feeling suffocated in more ways than one Hikari pulled away from him turning to face him, "But I've seen the way you look at her," She said her voice a soft whisper.

Takeru was wearing an expression unfamiliar to her, one she was unable to decipher, "what?"

"You don't," she shook her head, "you've _never_ looked at me like that."

"Hik…"

"No you're right!" Hikari suddenly said in a cheerfulness she did not feel, wiping away tears that had not yet fallen. "We should stop pretending, let's stop this!" She giggled, "Pretty silly aren't we, to let ourselves be brought into all that hope and light shit." She giggled all the more harder, "Yep we're so stupid! So, so, so stupid!"

"Hikari," He grabbed one of her hands.

She pulled it out of his grasp. "Don't, please don't. I don't want to cry." She said, her voice already cracking, "Don't pity me Takeru!"

He did not listen, instead he forced her into a hug where Hikari found that she could no longer keep a hold of her sadness. Tugging at his shirt, she allowed her grief to wash over her and she cried and cried. "Why Takeru, why?" She hiccupped. "Why don't you believe in my feelings for you? Why aren't they enough?"

"Hikari…"

"Why?" She pulled away and punched his chest. "Why? Why? Why?" She cried her punches becoming more frequent. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Hikari, I so sorry."

"Why?" She asked, as she let her fist fall lame.

"I'm sorry Hikari!" Takeru said, now crying himself. He grabbed her again and pulled her into one last embrace, holding her, knowing that he no longer had the right to.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since then and Hikari had become best friends with her bedroom. She hardly ever ventured out except on necessity – food, bath, toilet. She knew becoming a recluse was unlike her, she was known for always smiling – even if she was lying – but for some reason it had not been so easy to hide behind a mask of happiness this time.<p>

It was hard to think about him, but it was just as hard not to. Everywhere she turned, there seemed to be something there to remind her of him, whether it be a picture of the two smiling happily or his basketball jersey hanging off her curtain rail blowing in the wind mockingly. She couldn't escape but even if she could she wasn't entirely sure she would want to, for every time she had tried to get rid of her memories of him, romantic pictures, presents he had given her, random titbits she had saved like tickets from concerts they had seen to together, she found she couldn't.

Three weeks in and she still was not able to face up to her emotions and often she found herself bursting into a fit of tears for no apparent reason. Hikari wasn't stupid, she knew that the first step to recovery was to talk it through with someone, but she had been unable to do that as well. In short, she had turned into one of those girls, she and Miyako had mocked when they were younger, she felt truly pathetic.

Of course her family and friends had tried to talk to her but Hikari found them all increasingly annoying. Every time one of them had spoken to her, she felt the urge to scoff and tell them to stop pitying her. Every time she heard a "don't worry Hikari, you'll be o.k," or a "It's his loss Hikari, you can do so much better!" She had to resist the strong desire to slap whoever had uttered those words and scream at them for not understanding her. And from people like Sora, Mimi and Miyako it all felt so condescending – they were all peachy-happy in their relationships of several years, how could they possibly pretend to know what she was going through?

And from people like Taichi and Yamato, it felt as if she was just getting in the way of their busy lives, like their words were just a copout way for them to fulfil their 'brotherly duty' to her. Of course, she could expect it from Yamato, after all he was Takeru's brother, he had no reason to even want to see her, let alone offer her words of encouragement but from her own brother as well?

Hikari just could not feel a genuine feeling from any of them, so she shut herself away. She hardly ever answered the phone and, save for a few unwelcome visits from those who possessed a spare key, she did not play host to anyone either.

Hikari woke up that morning to an infuriating ringing. She let out a heavy sigh when she realised she had gone to sleep hugging the pillow next to her again – his pillow.

"Damn it!" She cursed aloud, "Shut the fuck up!" She shouted in the direction of the front door. Hikari then turned herself over and buried her face into her pillow using the one in her hands as a makeshift earmuff, in an effort to drown out the noise to no avail, the incessant ringing only became more frequent.

"Great!" She muttered angrily into her pillow. Finally giving up she threw Takeru's pillow to one side and threw back the covers as well. "I'm coming!"

When she made it to the front door, she peered through the spyhole. "Daisuke, what do you want? Would you stop ringing the bell, jeeze!"

"Hikari are you going to let me in or what?"

She sighed an unlocked the door to allow him inside. Daisuke gave her a toothy grin, not unlike the Cheshire Cat. Hikari noticed that he looked his usual unkempt but undoubtedly handsome self but even Daisuke's boyish charm could not lift Hikari's mood. "What do you want Daisuke?" She maintained.

"Well!" He started in mock offence, "That's a nice how do you do!" Daisuke looked to his friend and grimaced, "It wouldn't hurt to smile you know Hikari, in fact smiling helps reduce wrinkles, you'll thank me when you're older! Now let's see those pearly whites." He looked at her again, "Come on, it's easy eeeee." He could tell she was getting more annoyed, he sighed. "I came to cheer you up."

"Well thanks, really." Hikari started dryly, "But I don't need cheering up, bye now."

"Well then if that's the case, let's hang out!" He said happily.

"Daisuke, I…" But Daisuke had already pushed past her, making his way into the living room.

"So I've got 'Shrek' or 'Mission Impossible'. Feel good or death and destruction which do you want to watch?" Daisuke asked turning on the television and DVD player. He looked over his shoulder to Hikari who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed in anger. "Shrek is probably better," he chuckled nervously. "Don't know what I was thinking with this." To which he threw the Mission Impossible DVD across the carpet and placed the Shrek DVD into the player and pressed play. "Sit, sit." He called to Hikari patting the carpet next to him.

"Ugh!" She uttered as she made her way over to him. One of Daisuke's most loved but at the same time most hated quality was his inability to accept 'no' for an answer. It was one of the reasons Hikari suspected that Daisuke still harboured feelings for her. Hikari knew from experience, though, that when Daisuke got this way, the best way to get rid of him, was to go along with him. "Fine!"

"Great!" He exclaimed happily, "This one is so funny! It's about an ogre and a…"

"Daisuke don't ruin it!" She scolded.

"Er…right sorry." He replied sheepishly.

The film lasted for about ninety minutes, and whilst Daisuke had laughed and cried along with it, Hikari had remained a silent spectator. Occasionally she would glance over at her friend and wonder why he was still here. Could he not see that she was not ready to talk? Could he not tell that she really did not want him there? Why could he not just leave her alone?

"Wow, that was brilliant! No matter how many times I watch it, it just keeps getting better. Donkey is a riot! Woo!" He concluded wiping away tears of laughter. He looked to Hikari, "So what next?"

"Daisuke I really…"

"How 'bout ice-cream?" He interrupted, "It's a great day we could go to the park and get some?"

"No I really don't…"

"Or how 'bout coffee? I love coffee after a movie, it's sort of like a conclusion to the day, don't you think?"

"No I…"

"But wait, the day's only just begun we can't conclude it yet!" Daisuke stated matter-of-factly. "Let's go out shopping, or we could watch another movie, or wait why choose one when we can do them all!"

"NO! DAISUKE NO!" Hikari screamed, her face red with a boiling rage, "I don't want to get ice-cream nor do I want to go shopping! I don't want to watch another movie – I didn't even want to watch this one!" She seethed, "I just want to go back to bed and sleep!"

"Woah, calm down Hikari! You've got all the time in the world to sleep, let's go do something." Daisuke calmly responded.

"Ugh Daisuke why don't you understand? I-don't-want-to-do-anything!" Hikari said enunciating each word slowly. "For God's sake Daisuke why are you even here?"

"Alright no need to talk to me like I'm an idiot," Daisuke could feel his anger levels rising within him but managed to keep his emotions from spilling out, "I just wanted to cheer you up. You haven't been yourself since…you know…the break up and everything."

Hikari scoffed and gave a cynical laugh. "And, exactly, what is being "myself" Daisuke?" She questioned using her fingers as quotation marks. "Isn't it funny how everyone suddenly knows more about how to be me than me? How funny!"

"That's not really fair now is it Hik…"

"And I have no doubt in my mind why _you're _really here!" She scathed.

Daisuke looked at Hikari quizzically, his head tilted to one side, "and exactly why is that?"

She laughed, "Well let's see, who have you been chasing practically you're whole life and who is now single?"

Daisuke was taken aback. He knew Hikari had been emotional and not herself but never did he think anything could make her this hateful. It was almost as if the real Hikari had been replaced by some super-bitchy doppelganger.

"You know what Hikari?" Daisuke began, his voice chilling in its quietness. "I actually did come here only to cheer you up but I'm starting to think why do I even bother? I mean it's no wonder people have stopped trying! It's no wonder people have begun to stay away!"

"What?"

"I mean look at you! It's been three weeks and still you spend all your time by yourself in your room like a hermit! Forget us – forget your "friends"..." He now also used his fingers as quotation marks around the word 'friends'. "Have you even thought of going to work?" Daisuke knew he was overstepping the mark but he couldn't stop himself, words were coming out in his angry stupor and he no longer had control over his own mouth.

"You sit here wallowing in self-pity, never letting anyone in, but when people do try you just throw it back in their faces except you add a massive slap along with it!"

"Daisuke…please!" Hikari pleaded tears beginning to form, but Daisuke was in a fit of rage, and like a bull in a fight he was powerless to stop.

"You know you might want to step out of this little me bubble you've got around you right now and see what exactly _you_ are doing to _yourself_ because you might find that Takeru's not the only person you've lost!"

Hikari was now looking down, she could no longer face him. "Get out," She said softly through the strands of hair that were hanging loose in front of her face.

All at once Daisuke realised the impact of his words. He had not meant for this to happen, he had gone over to cheer Hikari up not to rub salt in her raw wounds. "Hikari I…" He started apologetically.

"I don't want to hear it! Just get out!"

"Fine!" Daisuke said through gritted teeth, his anger returning. He left slamming the door behind him. Blind with rage, he stormed past people he assumed lived in Hikari's apartment complex as he made his way to the elevator.

"Woah there short stuff, go any faster and you have the potential to kill someone!"

Daisuke felt a tug around his collar stopping him from leaving. He looked up at the voice to see two familiar faces. "Oh, hey Taichi, Yamato," He uttered.

"What's wrong with you, short stuff?" Taichi asked brushing his long, gravity-defying hair out of his face.

"Nothing, and will you stop calling me short stuff? I'm taller than you!"

"Ah you'll always be that goofy, little boy who idolised me to me." Taichi said comically looking off into the distance.

"Didn't seem like nothing when you nearly ran us over in your mega, scary, rage. I would have sued if I had died!" Yamato interjected placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Are you making fun out of me?" Daisuke shot angrily. For all his happy-go-luckiness, Daisuke really did not have the patience to deal with Japan's answer to Laurel and Hardy at that particular moment.

"Jeeze you try and do a guy a favour," Taichi started shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Our big brotherness is wasted on these youngsters Taichi!" Yamato replied clicking his tongue.

"You guys are actually really annoying!"

"So we've been told!" The two happily replied in unison.

"Whatever! Listen you can tell Hikari she can keep those DVDs, maybe watching Shrek a couple more times will help her stop being so bitter! I give up on her!" Daisuke then shrugged off Yamato's hand and trudged off leaving a bewildered Yamato and Taichi behind.

"I'll go and find out what happened," Yamato said, "you go and check your sister hasn't committed suicide or something."

"Yeah somehow, I doubt Hikari's really the type. You twat!" Taichi replied. The two then butted fists and left in their opposite directions.

For a long time Taichi tried ringing and knocking at Hikari's door but when it became apparent that Hikari was not going to open, Taichi brought out the spare key she had given him in case of emergencies and let himself in.

"Hikari?" He called from the hallway as he took off his shoes, "I just saw Daisuke he seemed pretty upset and…"

"He's a twat!" Hikari simply replied. She had come out of the living room to meet her brother, her eyes red and swollen from tears. "What are you doing here Taichi?" She asked pointedly.

"Hey, hey no need to get touchy!" Taichi said holding up his hands in defence. "I'm just here to find out how my awesome, beautiful, little sister is and from the looks of it," He said nodding at Hikari's eyes, "I came just in time for a nice brother/sister chat."

"Taichi I really don't have…"

"Of course you have time, you always have time for your older brother!" He grabbed Hikari by her pyjama top and pulled her into a tight hug. "And I always have time for my younger sister." He said feeling Hikari's arms slowly wrap around him.

"Ev..Everything is just so, so wrong Taichi!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, I know it is Hikari." He said rubbing her back gently in comfort.

* * *

><p>"Oh ouch! I didn't think Hikari had it in her!" Yamato said alarmed. He had managed to catch up with Daisuke and after convincing him that he was not in fact making a joke of him, Yamato had dragged Daisuke into a coffee shop to talk everything through.<p>

"Yeah I know." Daisuke replied heavyhearted over the steam of his latte. "I mean I know she's going through a lot and everything and I know it's hard for her losing the love of her life and whatever but does that give her the right?"

"No,"

"Does that mean she's allowed to say anything and everything?"

"No of course not,"

"Does that mean she's allowed to deliberately hurt people?"

"No Daisuke, it doesn't. She was an idiot, there's no doubt about that but you know it can't be easy for her." Yamato reasoned.

"I know that Yamato, God I know that! I went there because I knew it hasn't been easy for her. Honestly Yamato I did only go over as a friend, I didn't, I promise you, I didn't have any ulterior motives!"

"I know, I believe you Daisuke and you know I'm sure Hikari knows that too."

"Then why would she say it?" Daisuke questioned, his voice small with resentment.

"I don't know Daisuke, I'm not Hikari. But you know you'd be pretty, damn, gutted if you let this get in the way of your friendship." Yamato said adding another sachet of sugar to his drink.

"I know, but what do I do? I mean look what I said, how is she ever going to forgive me?" He groaned, dropping his head to the table in defeat.

"You only said what needed to be heard, a little more angrily then perhaps was necessary but still." Yamato laughed.

"Oh man!"

"You don't need her to forgive you, you know?"

"That doesn't really help me, Yamato." Daisuke murmured from the table.

"Er, erm is everything o.k?" A worried, young, waitress asked looking down at Daisuke's head.

"He's fine," Yamato laughed.

"Ah..but…" She protested.

"Don't worry about him, he's o.k, really." Yamato then flashed the waitress a smile and led her away. "Listen!" He exclaimed poking Daisuke when he returned to the table. "I have a brilliant idea!"

"Hngh?" Daisuke asked lifting his head from the table.

"I have a brilliant plan to get Hikari to talk to you again. It's foolproof, guaranteed to work, at least it does with me and Sora anyways!"

Daisuke groaned again, "No offence or anything Yamato, but you and Sora have a complete different relationship to Hikari and me."

"Oh stop being such a spoilt sport, come on!" Yamato said grabbing Daisuke by his T-shirt and dragging him out of the coffee shop in the direction of the underground.

* * *

><p>"Hikari, you realise you went too far this time don't you?" Taichi chastised. He and Hikari were now curled up on the sofa where Hikari was inching further and further into the corner.<p>

"I know," Hikari said grabbing a cushion in some kind of pathetic attempt at shielding herself away from her brother's disapproving questions.

"I mean even Daisuke has feelings, even he gets hurt."

"I know Taichi, I know. I don't know what came over me. I've just been feeling so awful lately. I feel like no one understands what it's like to be me right now and every time someone comes to "cheer me up"," She explained once again using her fingers as quotation marks, "I feel worse than I did before."

"Explain."

"I don't know what it is about me but I just can't shake the feeling that no one genuinely thinks what they say to me these days, like all this "Hikari it'll be o.k", "Hikari, don't worry," is all just talk. Just things said because that's what people think should be said. What Daisuke said to me today felt like the first genuine thing anyone's said to me in a long time and that's what makes me so sad."

"Wow Hikari," Taichi said his voice loaded with disbelief, "you really do undervalue the people who care so much about you don't you?"

Hikari looked sharply at Taichi, "Taichi please," she pleaded, "if you start to hate me too I don't know what I'd do with myself!"

"Hikari, this is what I mean about you undervaluing people. I could never hate you, in fact you'd be hard-pressed to find anyone who loves you as much as I do. That doesn't mean I'm going to mince my words for you though."

Hikari could feel hot tears once again brimming to the surface of her eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything like what Daisuke has but what I will say is this, Hikari your friends are your friends for life. You don't travel to different worlds, almost get killed on a daily basis and sacrifice so much for any old person. These people, they're not going to say things to you unless they truly believe in it. The people who care about you would never fake words of love and encouragement because they truly do love you and you should believe in that."

"Taichi…"

"It's the same with Daisuke, he didn't come to try and get…"

"I know Taichi, you don't have to say it I know,"

"Then you also know that you have to apologise."

Hikari nodded slowly at the older man. "I know," She answered quietly.

"Good." Taichi responded satisfied.

"Hmm…"

Taichi could tell Hikari was beginning to feel quite awkward. He hadn't planned for this to happen; he didn't want his own sister to feel uncomfortable around him. He didn't want there to come a day when he found that one of the most important people in his life would be unable to talk to him. So as he watched Hikari stare into the blankness, he did the only thing he could think of in an effort to cut the stale atmosphere that had surrounded them.

"Ow! Taichi what do you think you're doing!" Hikari shouted holding her face; she had been caught off guard by a flying cushion.

Taichi began laughing, "I'm sorry," he said in between giggles, "but it was just so easy! I mean look at you, you were just sitting then and, oh man that was funny! HEY!" He shouted back. Hikari had managed to get her own back throwing her own cushion at her older brother hitting him square in the face.

"That'll teach you to…don't even think it…" Hikari warned noticing that Taichi had picked up the two fallen cushions, threating to hit her.

"If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen Hikari!"

"You're not in the kitchen Taichi, you're in MY living room," She now was armed with two of her own cushions, "I have pillows and I'm not afraid to use it!" She then screamed as she tried to dodge Taichi's cushion attacks, throwing her own as she did.

After about 30 minutes of pillow fighting Hikari and Taichi lay breathless on the living room floor. Taichi turned on his side to face his younger sister.

"You know Hikari, I think today's the first time in three weeks you've actually let loose."

Hikari sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I guess it took Daisuke's outburst to make me realise what kind of a person I've been lately. Oh gosh I've messed so much up!"

"Well it's O.K with me, I just feel sorry for the people who have been at the receiving end of your bitch fits." Taichi grinned.

"Ohh!" She groaned, "I really do need to apologise."

Taichi nodded, "You do, but maybe, maybe give it a day or two, you know just so both of you can actually cool off and all that."

"O.K." Hikari conceded.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hikari woke up with a clearer head than she had, had in a long time. Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she realised just how different she looked.<p>

"Boy emotional torment sure did take its toll," she noted out aloud, as she inspected her greyed and swollen eyes. She then turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water before brushing her teeth and hair. She let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes one last time. Today was a brand new day, today she would make a point of getting out of her apartment, today she felt she had finally awaken from her three week sleep and had so many people she needed to make amends with- starting first with Daisuke.

"Right Hikari," she spoke determinedly to her reflection, "today you're going to make everything better, you're finally going to face up to everything. Today you're going to bring back a little bit of that light you're known for possessing."

No sooner had she left the bathroom then the doorbell rang. Hikari peered through the spyhole and was met by a tuft of long blonde hair.

"Yamato," she remarked in surprise as she let the older man in, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Can't a guy see his little sister without there being a reason?" he laughed.

"You..you still?"

"Hikari even if you're no longer with Takeru, I'd like to think that you'll always be the little sister I never had and I'll always be the big brother you've always wanted."

"Don't let Taichi catch you saying that," Hikari replied smiling.

"Ah but you don't deny it Hikari." He said mockingly.

"Oh hush up, do you want some toast?"

"I think I deserve some. Mind you after the epic treasure I'm about to give to you, I think toast will not even come close to what you owe me, in fact you might want to start brushing up on your cleaning skills 'cause… OW why'd you do that for!"

"You know sometimes it's so hard to tell you and Taichi apart," Hikari stated holding a spatula in her hand. She then presented Yamato with some buttered toast and fried eggs, "and then sometimes it's the most easy thing in the world, seriously you're not at an expensive Italian restaurant you don't have to be so regal in the way you eat!"

"Ha, ha, what can I say Hikari being this handsome and wanted meant that I had to brush up on my fancy eating, you know for all those girls who have wanted to take me to fancy restaurants over the years!"

"Don't let Sora hear you say that!" Hikari responded dryly propping herself up on her elbows as she joined Yamato at the opposite end of the table. "So about this super, epic treasure?"

"Ah yes, well I spoke to Daisuke yesterday,"

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes! You sure are scary when you're angry Hikari!"

"I was an idiot," She groaned.

"Yeah you were but don't worry too much about it. Here," Yamato said pushing a CD case across the table to Hikari.

"A new Teenage Wolves single?" Hikari questioned.

"Dude, we've been retired for how long now?"

Hikari shrugged, "Then what is it?"

"It's Daisuke, well not actually Daisuke,"

"Yeah I so wouldn't have got that,"

"Has anyone ever told you sarcasm is the lowest form of wit? Anyways it's Daisuke's feelings. It's not perfect but we worked so hard…"

"Wait you helped him with this?" Hikari asked surprised.

"Well he was upset and needed to vent, and as we all know I'm the master of sensitivity so you know I helped him in a safe and constructive manner."

"Master of loving yourself more like!"

"Ah, again with the sarcasm! Anyways, he really did work hard on this so you know appreciate it."

Hikari nodded, "I'll pop it in now," she said, rising from her seat to put the CD into the stereo sitting by her microwave.

"Wait Hikari," Yamato started sternly.

"Hmm, what's wrong?"

"Well, these are Daisuke's feelings to _you_ not us. You should listen to it by yourself."

"Oh, o.k." Hikari agreed albeit doubtfully.

"And on that note," Yamato concluded, himself rising from the table, "I better be off can't keep those pretty girls waiting much longer, thanks for breakfast kiddo!"

"Jeeze, does Sora know you say this stuff?"

"She loves it!"

"Yeah I bet!" Hikari replied dryly, "Does she love your modest self as well?"

"Strike three with the sarcasm! Woop, woop!" Yamato laughed, "I'll talk to you later Hikari."

"I'll walk you to the door. Thank you for this by the way," Hikari said holding up the CD case as Yamato pulled on his trainers, "and thanks for coming today."

"No problem Hikari," he smiled. Yamato then stood up and reached for the door knob, "oh and Hikari," he said as he opened the door, "he really misses you, you know. He misses his best friend."

"Daisuke does?"

Yamato shook his head, "I think we both know who I'm talking about."

Hikari smiled at him softly, "Thanks Yamato."

"Bye Hikari."

As soon as Yamato left, Hikari went back into her kitchen and placed the CD into the stereo. There was nothing in the case to give away the contents of the CD so Hikari was more than intrigued to know what exactly Yamato meant by it being loaded with Daisuke's feelings. All she could think it to be was a compilation of songs but Hikari didn't really think much about music, in fact most of her iPod was filled with Yamato's songs, so Daisuke couldn't have really spent too much time making a CD. She pressed the play button expecting to hear a Teenage Wolves' song but what she heard had her almost knocked for six.

Instead of hearing Yamato's voice blaring from her speakers, it was Daisuke's and far from speaking he was singing to her, and singing well. The song, an original piece, at least she assumed it was original - she had never heard it before anyway, lasted for just over a minute but Hikari felt swept away by Daisuke's voice. The lyrics touched her heart in a way she would never have expected a song would. She knew there was only one thing to do when it had finished, so she grabbed her mobile and searched through her contacts, hitting dial when she found the one she wanted.

"Hello Daisuke?" She waited for a response before speaking again. "I'm fine, how are you? Really? I'm glad. Listen can you come over? Yeah, I think we need to talk. O.k great! I'll see you in an hour." She finished hanging up the phone.

It was a little over an hour when Hikari did finally receive that expectant knock. She braced herself by taking a few deep breaths inwards and went to answer the door. When she saw his customary wild hair, she smiled widely and he in turn smiled back.

"Hi." She said letting him in.

"Hi," he replied back, "I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad you came!"

"Listen Hikari," Daisuke began as Hikari led him to the living room, "I'm really…"

"Don't say it Daisuke," Hikari said turning around to face him, shaking her head, "you have nothing to be sorry about. It's me who should be sorry. I said some horrible things."

"It's o.k." Daisuke said placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

She shook her head again, "It's really not. I said some awful things to you Daisuke, things I knew were completely untrue." She looked straight at him now, eyes wide. "I just wanted to say something, anything to hurt you. Gosh! I don't want to face up to that side of me, but…but," She said her voice beginning to crack, "but, I don't want to make some bullshit excuse, I don't want to justify it, because there is no justifying it. There is no excuse for hurting you. I'm sorry Daisuke, I really am, please believe me, I really am." Hikari had now grabbed Daisuke's shirt, "Please believe me."

"I do, Hikari, it's o.k, it really is." Daisuke then grabbed Hikari's hand, making her release his shirt and pulled her into a hug. "I forgive you," he said softly. "Thank you for being so honest."

"Thank you!" She said not even caring to wipe away the tears that were now falling.

"Hikari," Daisuke started uncertainly, "about Takeru…"

"Daisuke," Hikari said through her tears, "I know everyone thinks I should get over it by now but it's really not that easy. I know it's pathetic but I still don't want to, I still can't talk about it."

Daisuke felt Hikari tighten her grip around him, and even though or perhaps because he knew she couldn't see it, he smiled sadly down at her. "Listen Hikari, no one expects you to be over it so quickly, I mean God you guys had been with each other for years and he's your best friend, no one expects you to get over it. We just wanted you to be able to leave your house, that's all. Me personally, I really do hope you're able to at least talk about it soon because then you'll be able to talk to him as well. It might be a selfish wish but I want you guys to be friends again because everything seems just a little brighter when you guys are happy."

"Daisuke," Hikari said more tears falling, "how is it that you're such an amazing friend?"

"It's just wired in me I guess." He said grinning.

Hikari gave a light punch to his back, "Idiot!" She laughed.

So!" He said cheerfully as he released her, "You seem to be feeling better. It's the first time anyone's seen you out of pyjamas in about a month anyway."

They both laughed, "Yeah well I think your outburst managed to pop my little me bubble."

"Yeah, sorry for saying that." Daisuke replied sheepishly.

"Don't be, you were right…about everything." Hikari admitted.

"Yeah but maybe I shouldn't have said it in the way that I did."

"Well to be honest if you hadn't been so blunt I probably would not have listened, so thank you!"

Daisuke laughed, "Well you can thank me by letting us continue our day from yesterday."

"Ice cream at the park?" Hikari asked happily.

"And then a movie, and then coffee, and then whatever else I can think of after that."

"Can I pick the movie?"

"Nope! You owe me. You are going to sit through the whole series of Dr Who today!" Daisuke simply stated.

"Remind me never to upset you again." Hikari groaned."

"No more talking, let's go!"

**One month later:**

Life had been steadily getting back on track for Hikari. She had been able to make amends with all whom she needed to, she had been promoted at work and had even started making progress on all her boxed up emotions. Daisuke had been a friend of the angels to her after she had made up with him, being there for her whenever and wherever she needed to talk, his song never ceasing to pick up her moods on particularly bad days. Hikari also no longer hid away in her apartment, in fact she rarely even spent time in her apartment these days, often staying back late at the school where she worked or spending the evening with her friends.

It was on one of these rare afternoons where she found she had nothing to do that Hikari had decided she would finally go food shopping. Entering her local supermarket she quickly picked out all she needed and paid for it. Hikari really was a 'no thrills' type of girl she never spent longer than necessary shopping for anything, including food.

As she was making her way towards the exit Hikari found herself suddenly cornered by an enthusiastic middle-aged sales assistant.

"Miss, would you like to try some of this new cheese imported straight from France." He asked holding up a tray of pungent, yellow cheese cubes.

"No…er…that's alright," she started trying her best not to breathe in, "but…er thanks for asking."

"Ah but trust me Miss it tasted much better than it smells. I promise you!" He insisted holding the tray even closer to Hikari's face.

"Ah o.k!" She said pushing the tray away from her.

"Brilliant!" The sales assistant exclaimed in delight. He then stuck a toothpick into three cubes of cheese and handed it to Hikari. She took it, and wincing at the smell she slowly put it towards her lips.

"Hikari?" A familiar but at the same time unfamiliar voice called out to her.

Hikari looked in the direction of the caller and was taken by surprise. "Takeru." She exhaled. "Ah thanks for this, I'll come back for it," she said turning back to the sales assistant, putting the cube of cheese back down on the tray a little more enthusiastically than she had intended.

Hikari walked over to where the blonde, still handsome, Takeru stood. "You just saved me from most definite food poison!" She whispered her nose wrinkled.

Takeru chuckled, "You're welcome!"

"Takeru there you are!" The voice of a new, very beautiful and glamorous woman called as she came out from behind an aisle. "Oh hello." She said noticing Hikari.

"Hikari this is Miyashita, Emiko, she's one of the people from that publishing company I've been in talks with. Emiko this is Yagami, Hikari my…best…friend?" Takeru offered uncertainly.

Hikari smiled tenderly and offered her hand to Emiko. "I'm Hikari nice to meet you."

"I'm Emiko, I've heard so much about you Hikari it's nice to finally put a face to the name!" Emiko said cheerfully shaking Hikari's hand. "Oh look free samples!" Emiko pointed happily as she made her way to the sales assistant.

"Ah I wouldn't…" Hikari started.

"Don't bother Emiko's a glutton for free food!"

"Ah right." Hikari laughed.

"So er, Hikari how have you been?" Takeru asked unsure of himself.

"I've been good," Hikari nodded at him, "you?"

"That's good to hear, I've been good too."

"Good, that's good. I'm glad." Hikari looked back towards the counter where Emiko was now being forced to try the smelly cheese, "She seems nice," she remarked.

Takeru sighed, "She's just a friend Hikari –honestly."

Hikari smiled, "I didn't say any differently."

"Ah…erm…right. So Hikari do you maybe want to go out for dinner sometime?" Takeru looked at Hikari who suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I mean just as friends, you know because we haven't spoken in almost two months!" he added, "Of course I'd understand if you didn't want and I mean why would you and all…"

Hikari smiled a small smile, "I'd love to."

"You would? Great! The usual place then tomorrow night?"

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"I've missed you Hikari,"

Hikari smiled again, "I'll see you tomorrow Takeru." She simply replied, to which she marched off out of the supermarket.

As soon as she was outside, Hikari put in her earphones, turned to that one song on her iPod and as his words rang through her ears she looked up to the sky. The sun was shining and she knew she was going to be o.k.

_Sekaiju ga senaka wo muketeru,_

_Mitai ni,_

_Kimi wa, kitto kanjite iru ne?_

_Tame iki wo kourase nagara,_

_Naku no wa mou yamete,_

_Boku wa koko ni iru yo,_

_Kimi no soba ni iru,_

_Me wo akete goran, _

_Kimi no mae ni iru,_

_Masugu ni, masugu ni,_

_Kimi wo mitsumete iru yo,_

_Kimi no soba ni iru,_

_Te wo dashite goran, _

_Atatamete ageru kara._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So I'm actually pretty embarrassed by this story. I really don't think it went too well but meh! I might delete it depending on the response I get I just really wanted to explore the depths of Daisuke's friendship. After years and years I listened to Daisuke's 'Reach For You' and I seriously fell in love with his words, so I thought what would happen if that song was written for Hikari and this story evolved, but like I said, I feel it hasn't really been written too well. Just let me know what you think. Oh I wrote the lyrics to his songs by ear so they may be inaccurate, if you want an accurate account of it head over to animelyrics, you'll be able to get a translation of it there to - since I don't have permission to repost them I used my own version...<em>

_So yeah read, review, flame, whatever :D  
><em>


End file.
